A Jungle Misadventure
by Dede42
Summary: When Timon and Pumbaa somehow end up in the wrong jungle, it's up to Dr. Whooves and Derpy to rescue them before a certain monkey king or a certain tiger can pounce on their friends. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1: WRONG JUNGLE!

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: A Jungle Misadventure

A/N: And as I promised, here's the start of the next adventure with our favorite time traveling ponies!

Kaa: Ah yes, a trip to a different jungle.

Dede42: Yup, and thanks for helping me with this story.

Kaa: A pleasure, and I'm glad you and I resolved that mixup about me changing my ways for the better.

Dede42: Same here.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: WRONG JUNGLE!**

It was a beautiful day in the jungle and both Timon and Pumbaa were getting ready to do some bungee jumping off the branch of a tall tree. It was one of their favorite pass times, and most of the time, they managed to go up and down a dozen times or so before the vines would eventually snapped and they would end up crashing to the ground, leaving behind holes shaped like them.

"I'm telling you, Pumbaa," Timon said with a grin as he tightened the vine around his waist, "we are living the _dream_."

"We certainly _are_ ," Pumbaa agreed, making sure that the vine around his own waist was firmly tied. "Ready?"

"Ready, pal."

They both jumped off the branch and plunged toward the ground below. "Geronimo!" And when they were just a foot from the brush-covered ground, the vines yanked them back upwards with shouts of joys as they were launched upward, and they flew past the branch and cleared the top of the tree before they dropped back toward the ground once again.

They went up and down a number of times, laughing and cheering, and then when they were heading toward the ground once again, a rift of white light suddenly appeared in the fabric of reality. Seeing this, they screamed as they disappeared into the rift, which shut, cutting off the vines, and there was no trace of them saved for the dangling vines.

* * *

Meanwhile over in Ponyville, it was a fairly normal day with Derpy flying around and doing her job of delivering the mail – with the usual crashing into doors or through windows, much to the annoyance of the ponies, and each time this happen, she did offer them muffins with her normal apologies.

"I don't know why the post office keeps her on," Lotus Blossom complained in a low voice when the pegasus in question crash-landed through the door and was trying to put the magazines back on the table that she'd crashed into moment ago. "If she's not damaging things by crashing into them, she's either screwing up deliveries or wrecking the mail."

"I know," Aloe agreed, frowning at Derpy as she walked toward them, only to trip over her own hooves, and went sprawling across the floor. "Derpy, instead of getting back up, just take our mail out of your bag please."

"Ok." Derpy opened her mail bag and pulled out a stack of letters, which Lotus Blossom was quick to take from her, and as she got onto her hooves, she also placed on the counter two vanilla muffins. "Here's some muffins and sorry about the mess," she apologized and trotted out of the spa.

The two spa ponies shook their heads, cleaned up the lobby, stored the muffins in the break room fridge, and went back to attend to their clients.

* * *

When she was done with her deliveries, Derpy dropped off her mailbag and flew over to the house that the resident time keeper called home. She knocked on the door and then went inside, finding Dr. Hooves in the kitchen, fixing some tea for them both. "Hiya, Doc."

"Hello, Derpy," said Dr. Hooves, setting two cups of freshly brewed tea on the table with a plate of mixed berry muffins for them to enjoy. "Please have a seat."

"Ok." The pegasus seated herself at the table, helping herself to one of the muffins, and once Dr. Hooves was seated, too, they enjoyed the muffins, drank the tea, and chatted about all kinds of things when a beeping sound came from the direction of the lab. "What's that beeping, Doc?"

"I'm note entirely sure," said Dr. Hooves, and they both went to the lab to investigate.

* * *

In the lab, the two ponies looked around at all of the different projects that the time keeper was working on, but none of them were making the beeping noise, instead it was coming from the hidden room that the TARDIS was located in. They went to the time machine and entered, where they saw that there was a beeping light on the console, and the beeping was coming from the console too.

Dr. Hooves went to the console and pushed a button, silencing the beeping and the light stopped flashing as he pulled around one of the screens to see what was going on, and he frowned. "Oh dear."

"What is it, Doc?" Derpy asked, joining him at the console.

"There's been a temporal distortion in the jungle that Timon and Pumbaa call home," the Time Lord informed her and he began working the controls, hurrying around the console while the pegasus sat down in the chair to stay out of his way. "We must investigate immediately!" And soon the TARDIS disappeared from the hidden room and into the Time Vortex.

* * *

In the jungle, not far from the tree that Timon and Pumbaa had been bungee jumping from earlier, the TARDIS appeared, and both ponies exited. Taking out the sonic screwdriver, Dr. Whooves began scanning the area while Derpy took flight to check the tree itself, almost running into the trunk at one point.

"Doc!" she called down when she reached the branch that the vines were tied to. "There's vines tied to the branch and they've been cut off a couple of feet above the ground."

The Time Lord went to where the vines were dangling and he scanned the area with his device, checking the readings after a full minute passed. "Hmm, yes, yes, this is where the rift appeared," he confirmed and looked up at his friend, who was still hovering by the branch. "Derpy, fly around and see if you can find our friends," he requested.

"Ok, Doc."

* * *

 _Everything was a blur of colors, lights, and sounds, they didn't know where they were or what was happening – all they knew was that they were falling and falling fast, heading toward an unknown destination. They didn't know how long they were falling, only that they were falling…_

 _WHAM!_ Timon and Pumbaa both grunted and yelped when they collided with something hard and began sliding down the object until they both landed on another hard surface with the warthog landing on top of the meerkat.

"Pumbaa," Timon groaned, his face being pressed into the ground. "Get – off!"

"Oh," Pumbaa quickly rolled off his friend and sat on the ground, "sorry, Timon."

The meerkat grunted and pried himself out of the ground, leaving behind an imprint of himself, and sat next to his friend, trying to make sense of what had happen. "Ooh, that was strange wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was strange," the warthog agreed, looking around, and his eyes went wide. "Uh, Timon, I don't recognize this place."

"Pfft, we're in the jungle, buddy," said Timon with a snort and got up, gesturing around at the trees and vines. "See? There's trees, fallen longs, rocks, vines, and – and – and I don't recognize this place either," he finished, realizing that his friend was right. "Pumbaa, I don't think we're in the right jungle anymore."

"I think you're right, Timon," Pumbaa agreed. "Whatever we fell through, it's brought us somewhere else."

"Yup, and there's only one thing we can do, pal," the meerkat announced and exchanged a look with the warthog before they both started screaming.

" _HELP!_ "

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, which jungle could they be in? R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: ENTER BALOO

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: A Jungle Misadventure

A/N: Here's the next chapter and it's time to see if our favorite time travelers can find Timon and Pumbaa. And yes, there will be another chapter after this one.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: ENTER BALOO**

In a different part of that same jungle, a sloth bear with blue-gray fur, a periwinkle muzzle, a large aqua-gray belly, a crimson nose, with dark eyes, and a short tail was strolling through the trees and humming his favorite song.

" _Look for the bare necessities_ _  
_ _The simple bare necessities_ _  
_ _Forget about your worries and your strife_ _  
_ _I mean the bare necessities_ _  
_ _Old Mother Nature's recipes_ _  
_ _That brings the bare necessities of life_ _…"_

Baloo paused in his humming to bump his hip against a tree and easily caught a banana that dropped down in one paw, which he peeled, and he ate it as he resumed walking and humming his song.

" _Wherever I wander, wherever I roam_ _  
_ _I couldn't be fonder of my big home_ _  
_ _The bees are buzzin' in the tree_ _  
_ _To make some honey just for me_ _  
_ _When you look under the rocks and plants_ _  
_ _And take a glance at the fancy ants_ _  
_ _Then maybe try a few_ _  
_ _The bare necessities of life will come to you_ _  
_ _They'll come to you_ _!"_

Soon enough, Baloo was dancing and singing outright by this point, and he was so caught up in his singing that he didn't hear the cries coming from straight ahead until he accidentally tripped on a rock. This caused him to go tumbling down a hillside, crashing through a bunch of bushes and into a clearing.

"Ow…" he mumbled, pushing himself up and blinked until he could focused and found himself looking down at the meerkat and the warthog, who were clinging to each other with frightened expressions. "Oh, hey there."

"It's a bear!" the meerkat wailed and jumped onto the warthog's back, tugging on his ears. "Run, Pumbaa! Run!" And they ran off into the bushes.

Baloo blinked and hurried after them. "Whoa! Wait up! Wait!"

* * *

Pumbaa ran as fast as he could through the unfamiliar jungle with Timon clinging to his back, and he wasn't about to stop for _anything_ – only to end up falling down a hillside when he tripped on a rock. They screamed as they fell down the hill, banging into rocks, tree trunks, and they both ended up landing in what appeared to be a batch of cactus.

"Owie! Get me out of here, Pumbaa!"

"I can't! I'm stuck and it hurts!"

The meerkat and the warthog were so focused on trying to get out of the bush, that they weren't aware of the arrival of the sloth bear until he reached into the bush and pried them both out. "Wah! He's going to eat us!"

"I'm not going to eat either of you," Baloo said reassuringly, carrying them over to a nearby pool of water. "Now let's get those cactus spines out before you start itching and make it worst." He dumped the two animals into the cold water and, ignoring their protests, began teasing out the spines, earning yelps of pain each time.

* * *

By the time that Baloo had gotten the last of the spines out, Timon and Pumbaa had stopped their protests and had let the sloth bear get rid of the spines. "There we go, that's the last of them." And when he let go of them, they leapt out of the water, and tried to run, but he managed to get ahead of them. "Whoa, whoa, now where are you two going?"

"We're getting away from you!" Timon exclaimed from his perch on Pumbaa's back. "You're a bear and you're gonna eat us!"

Baloo stared at him for a long moment and then he began laughing, he laughed so hard that he fell onto his back and rolled around on the ground.

"Uh, what's so funny?" the meerkat asked after exchanging a confused look with the warthog.

Baloo began calming down and wiped a tear from his eyes as he sat up to look at them. "You really think I'm going to eat you because I'm a bear?" he asked and they both nodded. "I'm not that kind of bear, and I won't eat either of you. I'm a sloth bear, you see," he explained, "and I eat fruit, vegetables, honey, and insects like termites and ants."

"Wait, you eat bugs?" Timon asked and the sloth bear nodded. "We eat bugs, too!" He hopped off his friend's back and held out his hand. "Name's Timon, and this is my friend, Pumbaa."

"Baloo," said Baloo and shook the meerkat's paw, "so, where are you two from anyway? I haven't seen animals like you around here before."

"Well, it's a long story," Timon said and flushed when his and Pumbaa's stomaches both growled. "And it isn't one to explain on an empty stomach."

Baloo chuckled. "Come with me, and you can tell me your story on the way," he offered.

"Sure!"

"Ok!"

* * *

Meanwhile back in the other jungle, Dr. Whooves was still scanning the area of where the rift had open, and he was checking the readings that his sonic screwdriver was picking up when there was a crashing sound from above. He looked up and dove out of the way when a green/gray blur shot down and stopped short of the ground.

The Time Lord sat up from where he landed on the ground and shook his head when he saw Derpy was tangled up in some vines with a sheepish expression on her face. "Do I dare ask how this happen?" he asked, getting onto his hooves and walked over to his friend to help her down.

"Miscalculation?" the pegasus suggested sheepishly and grunted when she dropped to the ground once she was freed. "Ow, thanks."

"One of these days we'll need to work on your flying," Dr. Whooves remarked, helping her up. "I take it that there's no sign of our friends?"

Derpy shook her head. "No, and I searched everywhere short of the Pride Lands," she answered. "I don't know where they are."

"I may know how to find Timon and Pumbaa," the Time Lord informed her and he lead the way back to the TARDIS. "I picked up some readings that should help us pinpoint where our friends ended up, and once I've programed them into the console, we'll be able to go there, too."

"Ok!"

* * *

A/N: Yes, Baloo has arrived on the scene. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: TROUBLE AND SINGING

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: A Jungle Misadventure

A/N: All right, here is the last update for today and I will either see you all again on Saturday or Monday. Later! ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: TROUBLE AND SINGING**

In the India jungle, Baloo showed Timon and Pumbaa one of his favorite places to get some termites and ants to eat, and he also introduced them to some of his favorite fruits, too. After they had their fill, Timon and Pumbaa shared with their new friend about how they ended up in that particular jungle, and what they had been doing at the time.

"So, you both were bungee jumping off a branch, using vines, and some strange light just appeared, swallowing you both up in order to end up here?" Baloo asked, trying to make sure of what he was hearing.

Timon nodded. "Yeah, one minute we're falling toward the ground and then – _FLASH!_ We ended up here."

"Where are we anyway?" Pumbaa asked.

"This jungle is located in a country called India," Baloo responded. "Where is your jungle located?"

"Africa," the meerkat replied. "Which I don't think is anywhere near here, I guess."

Baloo shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, but I'm sure that you're right," he agreed.

"So, how can we get home?" the warthog wondered.

"I honestly don't know," Baloo admitted, "but until then, you can stay with me until we can figure out how to get you both home."

"Sounds good to me," Timon agreed and glanced at Pumbaa. "What do you think, buddy?"

"Sure!"

Pleased, Baloo got up and nodded to a nearby path. "Come on, and I'll give you the tour," he offered, and he started down the path and the meerkat hopped onto the warthog's back, quickly following the sloth bear.

As the trio went down the path with Baloo pointing out the different kind of fruit trees, the various bushes filled with berries, and the type of nuts that he also enjoyed eating, they were being followed by a dark shape in the trees, and it was leaping from branch to branch, moving silently.

* * *

"…and some of the _best_ honey come from over there by the Jasmine flowers over there," said Baloo, waving a paw to a group of bushes filled with white flowers. "Those bees produce some of _sweetest_ honey in this side of the jungle."

"You certainly eat a lot of honey," Timon remarked.

"You have no idea," said a voice from above them, and the trio turned to see sitting on a tree branch a slender, black panther with a grey muzzle, a pink nose with numerous whiskers, black eyebrows, and yellow eyes with black pupils.

The meerkat and the warthog both yelled and duck behind the sloth bear, who chuckled.

"Bagheera, it's been while," Baloo remarked and turned to his new friends, who were looking ready to flee the area. "Timon, Pumbaa, this is a friend of my. Bagheera, this here are Timon and Pumbaa, who somehow ended up in our jungle."

"Really?" Bagheera asked and the sloth bear nodded. "Well, welcome to the jungle, Timon, Pumbaa."

"Uh, yeah, hi," said Timon uneasily while Pumbaa merely nodded, not trusting himself to talk.

The black panther jumped down and addressed Baloo. "Baloo, may I speak with you for a moment?" he requested and his friend nodded, assuring the meerkat and the warthog that he would be back soon, and they walked a short distance away to talk. "Are you sure about how those two animals came to be here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Baloo said confidently. "But why don't I get the feeling that you aren't concerned about Timon and Pumbaa?" he asked.

Bagheera sighed and go to the point of why he'd been looking for the sloth bear. "Baloo, I've been hearing reports that Shere Khan has been spotted in the jungle," he informed his friend, who grimaced in response. "I know that you would rather he not be back, but he is, and I thought it was best to let you know in advance, Baloo."

"Thanks for warning me," said Baloo, recalling the last time he'd encountered the tiger that was the bane of all animals in the jungle, not even Kaa the snake was that evil. "So, where in the jungle is he currently?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Bagheera admitted, "but the other animals are keeping a lookout for him."

Baloo glanced over at his new friends and then back at the black panther. "If you hear anything else about Shere Khan, let me know," he requested and his friend nodded. "Right now, I better keep an eye on those two, and keep them out of danger since they're new here."

"Good idea."

* * *

Meanwhile in a different part of the same jungle, the TARDIS appeared and both Dr. Whooves and Derpy came out, looking around at the new location, which was very different from the jungle in Africa.

"Where are we, Doc?" Derpy asked, looking around with interest.

Dr. Whooves did a scan with his sonic screwdriver and checked the readings. "It looks like we're in a jungle located somewhere in a country called India."

"And both Timon and Pumbaa ended up here?" the pegasus asked.

The Time Lord nodded. "It does appear so. Come on." And they headed into the trees to search for the missing meerkat and warthog. Unknown to them, a figure had been watching them from the bushes since they first arrived, and he was intrigued by these strange and new creatures.

' _What unusual creatures,'_ Shere Khan thought. _'I wonder where it is that they came from and what that odd box is for?'_ He came out of his hiding place and proceeded to follow the ponies.

Of course, the tiger had been the only animal to see the arrival of the two ponies, a monkey had also seen the arrival of the time machine and the two ponies. This monkey then hurried off to inform a certain orangutan.

* * *

Elsewhere, Baloo was still leading Timon and Pumbaa around the jungle, introducing them to some of the other animals, including the elephants of the Dawn Patrol, and as they walked along the river, he began humming.

Hearing the humming, Timon spoke up. "Hey, Baloo, what's that you're humming?"

"What? Oh, just a little song of my that I like to sing is all," Baloo replied.

"Really?" Pumbaa asked, interested. "And what song is that?"

Baloo chuckled. "Oh, just something I made up as a cub," he responded. "Do you want to hear it."

"Sure," said the meerkat and the warthog.

"Ok," Baloo agreed and he began singing for them.

" _Look for the bare necessities_ _  
_ _The simple bare necessities_ _  
_ _Forget about your worries and your strife_ _  
_ _I mean the bare necessities_ _  
_ _Old Mother Nature's recipes_ _  
_ _That brings the bare necessities of life"_

As he sang, the sloth bear got caught up in his singing and he began dancing, too, much to the enjoyment of Timon and Pumbaa, who started dancing with him and singing along.

" _Wherever I wander, wherever I roam_ _  
_ _I couldn't be fonder of my big home_ _  
_ _The bees are buzzin' in the tree_ _  
_ _To make some honey just for me_ _  
_ _When you look under the rocks and plants_ _  
_ _And take a glance at the fancy ants_ _  
_ _Then maybe try a few_ _  
_ _The bare necessities of life will come to you_ _  
_ _They'll come to you!"_ _  
_

Soon, they were all singing and dancing together along the river.

" _Look for the bare necessities_ _  
_ _The simple bare necessities_ _  
_ _Forget about your worries and your strife_ _  
_ _I mean the bare necessities_ _  
_ _That's why a bear can rest at ease_ _  
_ _With just the bare necessities of life"_

" _Now when you pick a pawpaw_ _  
_ _Or a prickly pear_ _  
_ _And you prick a raw paw_ _  
_ _Next time beware_ _  
_ _Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw_ _  
_ _When you pick a pear_ _  
_ _Try to use the claw_ _  
_ _But you don't need to use the claw_ _  
_ _When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw_ _  
_ _Have I given you a clue?"_

" _The bare necessities of life will come to you_ _  
_ _They'll come to you!"_

" _So just try and relax, yeah cool it_ _  
_ _Fall apart in my backyard_ _  
_ _'Cause let me tell you something little britches_ _  
_ _If you act like that bee acts, uh uh_ _  
_ _You're working too hard"_

" _And don't spend your time lookin' around_ _  
_ _For something you want that can't be found_ _  
_ _When you find out you can live without it_ _  
_ _And go along not thinkin' about it_ _  
_ _I'll tell you something true_ _  
_ _The bare necessities of life will come to you_ _!"_

After they were done singing, they all fell to the ground, exhausted, but happy.

"That's a _great_ song," Timon declared, sitting up and grinned. "Pumbaa and I got a song of our own, too. Want to hear it?"

"Sure," Baloo agreed.

After shoving Pumbaa onto his hooves, Timon cleared his throat and began singing. "Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase!"

"Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze," Pumbaa sang.

Timon began dancing as he kept singing the next line. "It means no worries for the rest of your days."

"It's our problem-free philosophy," they sang together. "Hakuna Matata!"

Timon then gestured to Pumbaa. "Why, when he was a young warthog…"

"When I was a young warthog!" Pumbaa sang like an old man, making both the meerkat and the sloth bear wince.

"Very nice," said Timon, rubbing his ear.

Pumbaa beamed. "Thanks."

"He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal," Timon resumed singing. "He could clear the Savannah after every meal."

"I am a sensitive soul," Pumbaa sang sadly. "Though I seem thick-skinned. And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind. And oh, the shame!"

"He was ashamed!"

"Thought of changing my name!"

"Oh, what's in a name!"

"And I got downhearted!"

"How did you feel?"

"Every time that I…" Pumbaa began when the meerkat covered his mouth.

"Hey, Pumbaa!" Timon protested. "Not in front of Baloo!"

Pumbaa blushed and the sloth bear chuckled. "Oh, sorry."

"Hakuna Matata!" Timon and Pumbaa sang together, dancing around and even Baloo was getting caught up in their song. "What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!"

"It means no worries for the rest of your days," Baloo sang with a broad smile.

"Yeah, sing, Baloo!" Timon changed and they sang together. "It's our problem-free…"

"…philosophy!" Pumbaa added.

And they finished singing together. "Hakuna Matata! Hakuna! Matata! Hakuna Matata!"

"It means no worries for the rest of your days," Baloo sang and the meerkat and the warthog both joined in.

"It's our problem-free philosophy. Hakuna Matata. Hakuna Matata. Hakuna Matata!"

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy all these chapters, Roleplayer48, and I will either see you Saturday or Monday with more updates. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: TIMON AND PUMBA MEET KAA

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: A Jungle Misadventure

A/N: Don't worry, Roleplayer48, I do forgive you and as for that one review, he/she did apologize in that review, and I'm not letting it worry me as it wasn't all that harsh. I did read it twice to be sure. Anyhow, here's a bonus chapter just for you, and I'm going to try to update on Saturday. If there isn't anything new that day, then you can expect more updates on Monday. Later! ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: TIMON AND PUMBA MEET KAA**

While the three animals were singing and dancing, on the other side of the river, Dr. Whooves and Derpy were still searching for their missing friends by following the beeping of his sonic screwdriver, and the Time Lord was certain that they were getting close as the beeping got louder. He was so focused on the device that he didn't see the edge of the river until Derpy stopped him by grabbing his tail.

"Miss Derpy, what are- oh," Dr. Whooves began and stopped when he saw how close he was to the edge of the river. "Oh, um, thank you."

"You're welcome," said the pegasus, letting his tail go and nodded to the river. "So, should I carry you across to the other side?"

The Time Lord examined the river, noting how wide it was, and then shook his head. "No, I'm afraid that it's too far even for you to fly while carrying me, my friend," he said. "No, I'll have to find a way to cross without straining your wings."

"I could fly over and take a look," Derpy offered. "Just a quick look," she added when he gave her an uncertain look.

"Tempting as it is," said Dr. Whooves, "I rather not take the chance since this is a new environment, and neither you nor I know what kind of dangers exist in this new place."

The pegasus thought about it for a moment and then nodded in agreement. "Ok. So, how do we get- Look out!" she shrieked when a bunch of monkeys suddenly dropped out of the trees and came after them.

"Run!" The two ponies fled along the edge of the river, being chased by the monkeys. Just when it looked like they were going to be caught, they saw a few feet ahead of them was a tree that'd fallen and was resting on both sides of the river. "To the tree! Hurry!" They managed to reach the tree and while Derpy took flight, Dr. Whooves climbed onto the tree, and he ran across it.

Unfortunately, the monkeys also chased after the Time Lord, and they almost caught him when the pegasus suddenly flew back and began dropping hard fruit on the heads of the monkeys.

Shrieking, the monkeys retreated back across the fallen tree, and Derpy kept throwing the fruit at the monkeys until they were out of sight. Pleased, she turned and her heart sank when she saw no sign of her friend. "Doc? Doc?"

The pegasus flew to the other side of the river, searching for some sign of the Time Lord, but she couldn't tell where he'd gone through the bushes since they were _so_ thick, and she landed to check the ground. Examining the ground, she found hoof-prints and she began following them into the jungle, hoping to find her friend soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Whooves kept running through the bushes and trees, and it wasn't until he tumbled down a hillside that he finally stopped and worked on catching his breath. "Whew! Whew!" he gasped, lying on the ground for a full minute before he sat up and took in his surroundings. "That was close, wasn't it, Derpy? Derpy?"

The Time Lord quickly got to his hooves and began looking around for the pegasus. "Derpy? Miss Derpy?" he called out, climbing back up the hillside. "Derpy, can you hear me? Derpy!" He reached the top of the hill, looked around, and still seeing no sign of the pegasus, began heading back in the direction that he was certain that he'd been running, hoping that she would be looking for him, too.

* * *

In a region of the jungle, there was an ancient ruin that had once been built by humans, and it was currently the home of a bulky orange orangutan known as King Louie. It'd taken him and his monkey minions quite a bit of time to rebuild the ruin enough to be able to live in it again, and he was fuming over the fact that he'd failed to learn how to make "man's red flower" when he had the chance.

He'd hoped that another opportunity would arise, and one did when one of his monkey minions informed him about the arrival of the strange blue box and the two ponies that'd come out of it. Intrigued, he'd ordered his minions to grab the ponies and bring them to him, for it was possible that these new arrivals might help him take the final step in becoming human.

King Louie was lounging on his throne when the monkeys returned and he groaned when he saw that they were all battered-looking. "What happen?" he asked, sitting up. "And where are the ponies?"

"One of the ponies could fly and it threw fruit and berries at us just when we were about to catch the one that was running," one of the monkeys answered.

King Louie covered his face with his hand and shook his head. "Oy ve," he groaned. "Ok, ok, so this is a minor setback," he said and nodded to another group of monkeys that were positioning the TARDIS in the center of the stone clearing. "Clean yourselves up, and get back out there to find at least _one_ of those ponies and bring them here!"

The monkeys saluted and hurried away to follow their king's orders. King Louie sat back and rubbed his forehead with one of his feet. _'Honestly, do I have to do_ everything _around here?'_ he wondered.

* * *

While all of this was going on, Baloo was still hanging out with Timon and Pumbaa, swapping stories, snacking on fruit, honey, and both termites and ants, when there was a rustling in the tree above them, and a very long golden python dropped down, startling the meerkat and the warthog to the point that they dove behind the sloth bear, who was also watching the python warily.

"Kaa, what brings you out of the trees?" Baloo inquired.

"Oh, I'd just heard that we have some visitors to the jungle," Kaa answered. "And I was just hoping to meet them."

Baloo knew that Kaa the snake had changed his ways after a few encounters with the man-cub a while back, but he was still a bit wary around the python. "Well, as long as you're only here to say hello and nothing else," he said, moving aside just enough to reveal Timon and Pumbaa. "Kaa, these are my new friends, Timon and Pumbaa. Guys, this is Kaa the snake, and he's just passing by."

"Hello," Kaa said pleasantly. "Nice to meet you both."

"Hi," Timon said nervously and Pumbaa merely waved one hoof, not trusting his own voice once again.

"Baloo, I thought I should let you know that there are two other new arrivals," Kaa informed the sloth bear, "and King Louie is interested in them since they apparently arrived in a tall blue box."

Hearing this, Timon spoke up. "Wait," he said, moving around Baloo so he could see the snake better. "Did you say a _blue box_?"

Kaa nodded. "Yes, I did, and two creatures came out of it."

"Do you know who he's talking about?" Baloo asked the meerkat.

Timon nodded. "Yeah, and they're a pair of ponies that just happen to be friends of Pumbaa and myself," he answered. "We need to find them _before_ this King Louie does."

"And before Shere Khan can find them," Kaa added. "I saw that infernal tiger following them before King Louie's monkeys showed up to chase after them."

"Who is Shere Khan?" Pumbaa asked, finally finding his voice.

"I'll explain on the way," said Baloo and he turned to the python. "Kaa, inform Bagheera and the Dawn Patrol about this." And once the snake was gone, he lead the meerkat and the warthog into the jungle to look for the missing ponies.

* * *

A/N: And as you can see, Kaa is friendly instead of mean.

Kaa: I'm glad that I'm reformed.

Dede42: Same here. (the special door opens and both Little John and Baloo enter.) Hey, guys, welcome to the writers studio, Baloo.

Baloo: Glad to be here. (he looks around and he is impress.) Nice place.

Dede42: Thanks. (her cellphone starts ringing.) Excuse me for a moment, I'll have to take this call since it's from my accountant.

Baloo: Accountant?

Little John: Some humans have accountants to help look after their money, and apparently Dede42 has an accountant who tends to act like Scrooge McDuck when it comes to spending money.

Kaa: What a human calls a money-pincher?

Little John: Exactly, just like Prince John.

Baloo: Ah, the pony Prince of England, right?

Little John: Correct!

Dede42: (into her cellphone) No, I'm not going to stop paying off my student loans! Stop pestering me about that!

Little John: What's the little birches talking about?

Kaa: Apparently since Dede42 is taking time off from college, she's having to pay off student loans and it's taking a while.

Baloo: What's wrong with paying those off?

Dede42: (shuts her cellphone and sighs) Nothing, except that it's gonna take a while. Can you guys think of anything to cheer me up?

Little John: How about we sing about the Phoniest King of England?

Dede42: Ok! (And they all start singing and dancing about the Phoniest King of England) R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: DERPY MEETS KING LOUIE

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: A Jungle Misadventure

A/N: Yawn, morning to all readers, and yes I am posting today. Anyhow, I hope you are all enjoying these stories I've been posting, and after I get this posted, I'll be getting ready for working my second job.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: DERPY MEETS KING LOUIE**

While all of this was going on, Derpy was still following the hoof-prints, hovering above the ground so that she could get past the broken branches, the smashed bushes, and the ripped vines. She was _so_ focused on this, that she wasn't aware that she was being followed until a vine suddenly dropped around her muzzle.

"Hfy!" Derpy tired to yelp as a monkey landed on her back, tying another vine around her forelegs while a second monkey lassoed her hindlegs, tying them, too. "Hflp!" She struggled against the monkeys as a third tied her wings to her sides, and she dropped to the ground, where a group of monkeys caught her.

The pegasus kept on screaming as the monkeys carried her away and back toward the river. Moments later, Dr. Whooves came crashing through the bushes and saw his friend being carried away, and he chased after them. "Derpy! Let her go!"

The Time Lord charged after the fleeing monkeys, and climbed back onto the fallen tree, which they were already halfway across, and he began crossing after them. He, himself, was halfway across when one of the monkeys suddenly lassoed his forelegs and yanked on the vine. With a startled yelp, he lost his footing, and he ended up falling off the tree.

"Help!" Dr. Whooves shouted as he dangled above the running water and when there was suddenly slack on the vine, he cried out in terror as he fell into the water and was swept away. "Help! Somepony! Help!"

"Dacter!" Derpy shouted, watching helplessly as the Time Lord disappeared into the distance. "Dacter! Hflp!" She kept screaming for help as she was carried away into the trees.

* * *

The monkeys chittered among themselves as they carried the struggling pegasus through the trees by way of swinging among the branches and vines, and eventually they reached the ancient ruins. Entering the stone location, they carried their captive through the rebuilt archways until they reached the stone clearing, and they dumped her onto the hard floor.

"Qw!" Derpy shouted through the gag, glaring up at the monkeys. "Thbt hyrt!"

"Remove the bindings," a voice instructed, startling the pegasus and when the monkeys did free her, she quickly got to her hooves and found herself face-to-face with King Louie. "Hi there."

"Eep!" Derpy jumped and tried to fly away, but one of the monkeys' lassoed her around her middle and yanked her back down. "Ow! Let me go! Help! Doc! Help! Somepony help!"

King Louie moved around so that he was facing the pegasus, who was quick to back away from him. "Whoa, easy there, little lady," he said in the calmest voice that he could and she stopped backing away, but she was still looking scared. "Hi, I'm King Louie, what's your name?"

"Um, I'm Derpy," said Derpy uneasily. "Why did your monkeys take me from my friend?"

King Louie raised his eyebrows and then he chittered a question to the gathered monkeys, and a number of them flushed. "You, idiots!" he shouted at them, making the pegasus jump. "Go back out there and find the other one _now!_ " And those particular monkeys fled, while he shook his head and turned to her. "Sorry for shouting," he apologized. "I asked my, er, friends to bring you both here, and I didn't count on them leaving your friend behind like that."

Derpy looked around and her eyes widened when she saw the TARDIS. "Why do you have – that blue box?" she asked.

"Ah yes, the box that you both came in," said King Louie going over to the time machine and leaned against it casually. "Yes, I know that you and your friend arrived to the jungle in this here box, and I think you both can help me."

"Help you, how?" the pegasus inquired.

The orangutan grinned. "Well, to help me in the final step to become human, that's how."

Derpy blinked, surprised. " _Human?!_ " _'This strange orange monkey wants to be human?!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Whooves had managed to get the vine off his forelegs by biting at it with his teeth, and now he was trying to get out of the river, but he wasn't having much luck since he was in the middle of the river, and he was struggling against the current to reach other side. "Help!" he called out, struggling to stay afloat. "Help! Somepony, help!"

Just then, a long vine with a loop on the end, was tossed out to him, and the Time Lord managed to grab it with his mouth. He managed to stick one of his forelegs through the hoop, and he kicked with his back legs as the vine was pulled until he managed to climb up the shore.

"Oh, thank you," Dr. Whooves gasped once he was a decent distance from the edge, and he looked up to find himself face-to-face with Timon, Pumbaa, and Baloo. "Timon, Pumbaa, and – and I don't know you," he said to the sloth bear. "But, thank you for your help."

"You're quite welcome," said Baloo as the Time Lord got onto his hooves. "How did you end up in the water in the first place?"

"My friend, Derpy, and I were attacked by some monkeys," Dr. Whooves explained unhappily, "and while they took off with her, I ended up in the river."

"Monkeys?" Baloo repeated and groaned. "Oh no, they probably work for King Louie. We were trying to find you two before they did."

"Who is this _King_ Louie?" the Time Lord inquired.

Baloo sighed and shared with them about what he knew about the king of the apes. "…and for reasons I don't understand, he wants to be human," he concluded.

"Human?" Timon repeated. "Why would _he_ want to be one?"

The sloth bear shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

Dr. Whooves sighed. "I think I know why," he said and they looked at him. "Humans are one of the intelligent species that exist on Earth, and this King Louie clearly considers himself to be intelligent enough that he should be human, too."

"Then why go after you and Derpy?" Pumbaa wondered.

"I honestly don't know," the Time Lord admitted, "but I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to Derpy."

"Don't worry, little buddy," Baloo said reassuringly. "I know some animals who'll be willing to help save your friend. Come on." And he lead the way into the trees.

Unknown to them, Shere Khan had managed to catch up with them, and he was intrigued by what he'd overheard. _'How_ interesting _.'_

* * *

A/N: Yup, King Louie is at it again. See you all on Monday! Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: OPERATION: RESCUE DERPY

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: A Jungle Misadventure

A/N: You're welcome, Roleplayer48, and now I normally don't post on a Sunday, but I'm covering a shift for a co-worker at the movie theater tomorrow, so I'm posting this and the final chapter for Owl's Well that Ends Well today. Normally I don't cover shifts, but I kinda need the extra money because of comic-con (or as we've taken to calling it because of San Diego being jerks, FanX) next month, and I still have one cosplay outfit that I need to get cracking on, too.

I did want to include King Louie's song, but I couldn't figure out how to switch out the names without ruining the whole thing, so I came up with something even sillier instead. And, I will see you all on Tuesday! Bye! ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX: OPERATION: RESCUE DERPY**

While a rescue mission was in the planning stages, Derpy was listening to why King Louie was wanting to be human, and how he was certain that the TARDIS would help him achieve that dream if he could learn how to make Man's Red Flower. She hadn't been sure at first by what he meant by Man's Red Flower, but after he described it to her, she knew that he meant that he wanted to learn how to make fire as it would signal that he was a human and not an orangutan anymore.

"You really think that making fire will help you become human?" the pegasus asked, struggling not to laugh at the sheer nonsense of his desire.

King Louie nodded. "Yup, and I'm certain with the help of this blue box, I'll finally be able to take the final step."

Derpy desperately tried not to laugh, but in the end, she ended up laughing so hard that she fell and began rolling around on the stone floor, laughing helplessly. "I'm sorry!" she laughed. "I'm sorry! But – but – that's the _silliest_ thing that I've – I've – I've ever – heard!"

"It' ain't silly," King Louie protested. "I'm serious. I _want_ to be human!" And he rolled his eyes as she kept laughing.

* * *

In a different part of the jungle, Baloo soon found Bagheera, Kaa, and the leader of the Jungle Patrol, (also known as the Dawn Patrol) Colonel Hathi in a clearing, and he was quick to introduce Timon, Pumbaa, and Dr. Whooves to them.

"King Louie had his monkeys kidnap their friend, a pegasus named Derpy," Baloo informed them. "Apparently he thinks that these ponies can help him take the final step to become human."

Bagheera rolled his eyes. "Louie is still caught up on that 'becoming human' nonsense after last time?" he asked sarcastically. "Very well, we best go save Derpy from that idiot orangutan."

"And while you do it," said Colonel Hathi, "I and my patrol will keep an eye out for Shere Khan."

"And I will do the same," said Kaa, slithering up the nearest tree. "I have some unfinished business with that _tiger_."

"Come on," said Dr. Whooves. "We need to save our friend before it's too late."

Agreeing, they all headed out, going in different directions, and unknown to them, Shere Khan had heard it all.

' _If they think they can outwit me,'_ he thought, bemused, _'then they are sadly mistaken.'_ And he slipped away into the bushes, making plans of his own.

* * *

Back at the ancient ruins, King Louie was trying to convince Derpy to let him into the TARDIS, but the pegasus was too interested in exploring the ruins, poking around in the nooks and crannies while almost knocking over some of the support pillars, and the monkeys were quickly trying to keep the ruins from falling down around their ears… again.

"Please, please, _please_ stop touching the pillars," King Louie pleaded, finally grabbing her tail, and tugged her away from one of the support pillars. "It took _forever_ to rebuild these ruins, and I rather not have do it again."

"Oh, sorry," said Derpy, landing on the stone floor and he released her tail. "I've never been in an ancient ruin before, and this place is _beautiful_."

"Thank you," said King Louie and tried to steer her toward the time machine. "Now, about this blue box…"

Derpy, however, noticed a big pile of fruit, and she realized that she hadn't eaten anything since the muffins. "Ooh, fruit!" And she flew over, crashing into the pile, scattering some of the fruit, and she popped out, chewing happily on a plum. "Yummy!"

King Louie covered his face with his hand and shook his head. "May the gods give me strength," he moaned, wishing that his minions had caught the other pony – the one _without_ wings.

* * *

It took a while, but eventually the group reached the outskirts of the ancient ruins and they crept through the stone archways and corridors until they reached the stone clearing, where they saw King Louie was trying to convince Derpy to stop eating the fruit and help him.

"Hey, isn't that your blue box, Doc?" Timon asked quietly, nodding to the TARDIS.

"It is," Dr. Whooves confirmed, frowning. "Those darn monkeys must've brought it here on the orders of their King. Now, the question is how to get both Derpy and the TARDIS out of here without the knowledge of the monkeys?"

"How can we do that with so many monkeys?" Pumbaa wondered.

Baloo looked around at the area, and it was clear that their options weren't looking too good. "Hmm, I could always do a song and dance again," he suggested.

"Somehow I don't think that'll work a second time, Baloo," Bagheera pointed out.

"Or maybe it _will_ work," the Time Lord said thoughtfully. "Come on, my friends, I have an idea."

* * *

Getting fed up with the pegasus, King Louie went over to the fruit pile, and he yanked her out by grabbing her mane, making her yelp in pain. He dragged her over to the TARDIS and dropped her on the stone floor. "Now, I've been _very_ patient with you," he said angrily. "Now let me into that _blue box_ or so help me-"

 _`"_ _Heffalumps and Woozles, Heffalumps and Woozles steal honey, beware, beware_ _!"`_

"What the-?" King Louie looked around uneasily, trying to find the source of the strange voice.

Just then, a bear-like being jumped out, wearing a pink/blue striped costume, and it began dancing and singing. " _They're black, they're brown, they're up, they're down. They're in, they're out, they're all about. They're far, they're near, they're gone, they're here. They're quick and slick, they're insincere. Beware, beware. Be a very wary bear…_ "

Three more strange creatures, one was stripped and other two had red polkadots, appeared and began singing and dancing with the first creature.

" _A Heffalump or Woozle  
Is very confusil  
A Heffalump or Woozle's very sly  
Sly, sly, sly  
They come in ones and twosles  
But if they so choozles  
Before your eyes you'll see them multiply  
Ply, ply, ply  
They're extraordinary  
So better be wary  
Because they come in every shape and size  
Size, size, size  
If honey's what you covet  
You'll find that they love it  
Because they'll guzzle up the thing you prize…"_

" _They're green, they're blue, they're pink, they're white_  
 _They're round, they're square, they're a terrible sight_  
 _They tie themselves in horrible knots_  
 _They come in stripes or polka dots_  
 _Beware, beware_  
 _Be a very wary bear…_ "

While King Louie and the monkeys were distracted by the performance, Dr. Whooves crept around the edge of the floor until he could sneak behind the TARDIS. He poked his head around the side of the time machine and hissed at the pegasus until she turned her head and saw him. "Derpy, this way."

Happy to see the Time Lord alive, Derpy quietly hurried over to him, gave him a quick hug, and then they quickly entered the TARDIS.

" _They're extraordinary  
So better be wary  
Because they come in every shape and size  
Size, size, size  
If honey's what you covet  
You'll find that they love it  
Because they'll guzzle up the things you prize…"_

The three creatures danced around, keeping the monkeys focused on them as they kept singing and dancing, moving around the floor until they had their backs to the time machine. The door opened, and the creatures backed in one at a time as they sang the last part of the song.

" _They're black, they're brown, they're up, they're down_  
 _They're in, they're out, they're all about_  
 _They're far, they're near, they're gone, they're here_  
 _They're quick and slick, they're insincere_  
 _Beware, beware_  
 _Beware, beware_  
 _Beware!_ "

And on the last "Beware", the door slammed shut and the TARDIS disappeared.

King Louie blinked and became furious. " _NNNOOOO!_ " he wailed, furious that he'd been tricked again, and his dream of becoming human had failed again.

* * *

A/N: I do hope you enjoy this, Roleplayer48. See you Tuesday! Bye! R&R everyone!


	7. Chapter 7: ENCOUNTERING KHAN

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: A Jungle Misadventure

A/N: Hey all, here's the final chapter, and you all should know that while I do have the final Dr. Whooves story ready, I won't be posting it since it takes place both during and after the MLP Season 1 finale. So, just hang in there.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: ENCOUNTERING KHAN**

A short time later, the TARDIS appeared in a clearing, startling the gathered elephants and Kaa, who almost fell out of the tree he was hanging in. Moments later, the door opened and the group came out, leaving behind the hastily made costumes since they weren't needed anymore.

"I – I – I am not even going to ask how," said Colonel Hathi, shaking his head. "I take it, that you are the young lady who was taken by the monkeys?" he inquired and Derpy nodded. "Well, you are safe, which means we only need to figure out how to deal with Shere Khan should he show his face around here."

"Indeed," Kaa agreed, unaware that a striped paw was reaching for his tail, which was dangling close to the ground. "Who knows when that darn tiger will- _WHOA!_ " He yelped as he was suddenly yanked out of the tree, zipping through the branches and banging his head repeatedly until he disappeared into the nearby bushes.

"Kaa!" The group ran to the bushes and, not finding the python, they headed deeper into the jungle one way while the Jungle Patrol went a different way to locating the missing snake.

* * *

"Ow! Let go! Oof! Hey! Ouch! Yeow! _Help!_ " Kaa shouted as he was banged all over the place on rocks, trees, and dragged through different kinds of bushes. He wasn't sure how long he was being dragged or by who until whatever was dragging him suddenly stopped, and he was sent flying forward until he got tangled in the branches of a short tree.

"Owowowowowowowowowo…" Kaa moaned as stars danced around his head, his eyes spinning in his head until he managed to shake it clear, and he found himself staring into the eyes of Shere Khan. "Khan!" he yelped and tried to free himself, but he stopped when the tiger wrapped his claws around his neck. "Urk!"

Shere Khan chuckled. "It's been a long time, Kaa," he commented, removing his claws and flexed them a few times before retracting them into his paw. "How have you been doing?"

"Oh, oh, I've been doing well, Khan," Kaa responded with a nervous chuckle. "Ah, how have _you_ been doing?"

"Oh, I've been doing well, too," Shere Khan replied idly. "Actually, I'd been hoping to talk to you about something else. Apparently there are some new visitors to the jungle, and I was just wondering what you know about them?"

Kaa blinked. "N-new visitors?" he repeated. " _Oh_ , you mean the meerkat and the warthog? Yes, yes, they _are_ new to the jungle, and I hear that they are from an entirely different country, a place called Africa."

Shere Khan suppressed a sigh, and fixed the python with a look. "I mean there are _other_ visitors to the jungle," he said in a cool tone, "visitors that arrived in a _blue_ box. And one of these _visitors_ has wings."

"Oh, um, I think I _have_ heard of those kinds of visitors," said Kaa quickly. "However, I don't know very much about them. Sorry about that."

This time, the tiger _did_ sigh and he delicately wrapped his claws around the python's neck, and Kaa gulped in response. "Now, Kaa, I'm sure that you know more about these four-legged visitors then you're letting on," he said, a cold glint in his eyes. "And as you and I are _friends_ , please tell me about them."

Kaa was trembling by this point and when he opened his mouth to speak, there was a loud piercing noise that made both him and Shere Khan cringe as their eardrums rattled inside their heads painfully, and the tiger backed away, shaking and pawing at his ears to reduce the pain.

With a loud roar, Bagheera launched himself out of the nearby bushes, tackling Shere Khan to the ground, rolling and fighting across the ground while Dr. Whooves, Timon, and Pumbaa ran over to the tree, to help untangle the python.

Bagheera grunted when Shere Khan knocked him to the ground, and as the tiger got up to go after the pony. "Ooff!" he grunted as he was dog-piled by Baloo, pinning him to the ground and Derpy flew overhead, dropping a hollowed out Jackfruit on Shere Khan's head.

As the tiger struggled to get it off his head, Baloo jumped off of him, helped Bagheera up, and they ran over to the Time Lord, the meerkat, and the warthog to help them in freeing Kaa from the tree. Once they accomplished this, they all fled.

When Shere Khan managed to get the green fruit off his head, there was no sign of the group, and he roared in frustration.

* * *

Later that same day, when the group managed to get back to the clearing, where the TARDIS was waiting, and they all sighed with relief when there was no sign of the tiger.

"Thank you for helping me," Kaa said gratefully. "I hope the next time you all visit, it'll be without danger."

"I hope that, too, my friend," Dr. Whooves agreed. "Right now, we best get our friends back to their jungle."

"See you all later, little buddies," said Baloo as they exchanged hugs and paw-bumps. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Sometime later, the TARDIS appeared in the jungle that Timon and Pumbaa called home, and they hugged the two ponies before they went back into the time machine to return to Ponyville.

"That was quite an adventure, Timon," Pumbaa remarked. "And we made new friends."

"Yeah, we sure did, buddy," Timon agreed. "So, how about we get back to our bungee jumping?"

"Ok!"

* * *

After returning to Ponyville and when Derpy left to get back to her job, Dr. Hooves went back to the TARDIS to check on the readings he'd picked up when they'd been searching for the rift that'd stolen their friends. After gathering the data in his sonic screwdriver, he carried it back into his lab, and plugged it into his energy detecting machine that he'd finally repaired.

"Now, what caused that rift?" Dr. Hooves muttered as the machine began humming, the lights flashing, and soon enough, a printout came out of the side. He collected the printout and examined the results. "Oh dear, this isn't good. That rift was created deliberately. But who would do it, and why?"

* * *

Out in the Time Vortex, a different TARDIS was rotating and inside it, the mysterious figure was watching this all, and the figure chuckled. "Oh, you will know soon enough, Little Honor, I can promise you that."

What did the mysterious figure have planned, and who was the mysterious figure?

* * *

A/N: Who is that mysterious figure indeed? R&R everyone!


End file.
